


Superpowers AU

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random plot bunny inspired by the inFamous games. I only mean to write kinky electricity smut but then I couldn't without a backstory so here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t remember much from the accident, it’s all just a bright flashes and distant screams to him. And pain. Unimaginable pain. Later he was told he’d been unconscious for three days and something about the way Sam’s breath hitches at his throat tells him he’s lucky it was only three days.

When he’s about to ask if he’s going to be okay he gets the answer as his body suddenly convulses and pure electricity surges through his every nerve. When it stops he slumps back down on the bed boneless, gasping for breath and his eyes wild and terrified.

“We don’t know.” Was all the doctors could say.

He sees the worry and devastation in Sam’s eyes and somehow, that is all it takes for his stubbornness to kick in. He never wants to see that in his boyfriend’s eyes again.

It takes him two days to learn to control whatever it is inside him now enough that the electricity won’t suddenly just burst out of him anymore. It still took a few more days until he dared to let Sam touch him though, and even then he had insisted on him wearing thick rubber gloves, just in case.

He could sense that others were more wary of him though. They did visit him almost daily in the hospital but none of them dared to come too close, which, while he did understand why they would be afraid, did also irk him and made him feel like an abomination. Even his family acted strange around him when they visited. If it hadn’t been for Sam he probably would have driven everyone away.

But Sam wasn’t afraid of him. Sam was always there for him. He often wondered why, especially on those nights when Sam had fallen asleep in the chair next to his bed. He wondered how he could still love him when everyone else seemed to be afraid of him.

A few days later he woke up to find Sam once again asleep on that chair with his head resting on his arms on the side of the bed. And he was holding his hand, without wearing gloves.

He could only stare at the sleeping man and then it hit him. He had never quite realized just how much the younger man trusted him. He knew he loved him, that he had never doubted but it wasn’t until then when he saw that Sam literally trusted his life in his hands. He trusted him enough to hold his hand without any protection and even felt safe enough to fall asleep while doing so.

He knew from that moment that everything would be alright. As long as he had Sam he could get through anything.

As he gently dare to squeeze the hand holding his he couldn’t help but smile. It felt amazing to feel Sam’s skin again after so long. It felt so soft and warm, so alive. He’d never thought such a simple thing as holding his boyfriends hand would mean so much to him.

Another week passed before he was finally released from the hospital. The doctors would have wanted to keep him longer but he had insisted he wanted to go back home. He had grown more confident with his abilities to control his powers, it was becoming more natural to him and he didn’t have to put so much effort in it anymore. He felt comfortable letting Sam closer, he was still over the moon that they could cuddle again. 

But he knew Sam wanted more. He wanted more. It had been almost a whole month since the last time they had even kissed and he couldn’t even express how much he missed that. But he was afraid. He couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t get carried away, he could slip for just a split second and Sam could get seriously hurt. He still didn’t quite know how his body reacts to different fluids, what if saliva would trigger his powers? What if he couldn’t control them?

He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt Sam in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm babe...you're making that face again." Sam murmured from behind him and he felt familiar strong arms wrapping possessively around his chest and effectively snapping him back to reality.

"Huh? Wha...what face?" He turned his head back enough to look at the taller man, who was standing behind the sofa, with a confused frown.

"That face. You're thinking too much. And worrying..." Sam said softly and he had to resist snorting when he could see the worry in the other man's eyes.

"You're the one to talk..." He gave him a tender smile instead and tentatively reached out a hand to touch Sam's cheek. "And can you really blame me? I have a lot to think and worry about. Everything's changed..."

"I'm still here." Sam smiled back at him and leaned to nuzzle the back of his neck before leaning into his touch. "And that will never change. You know that right?"

He bit his lip for a moment and looked away. He wanted to argue, to insist that Sam couldn't possibly know that.

"You're doing it again." The younger man chuckled softly, then pulled away with a sigh to move to sit next to him on the sofa. "Look, Rü, I know I can't even imagine what you're going through, I'm not even going to pretend that I do. But what I do know is that you are still my Rüdiger, the same Rüdiger I fell in love with. What happened to you was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Sam made sure he was looking at him as he spoke and he reached his hands to hold his before continuing. "I love you and I trust you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose but I am also not made of glass. I know you're scared but you need to loosen up a little and trust me too."

He could only stare at him for a long while, taking his time in processing what the other man had just said.

"I do trust you Sam..." He eventually whispered and gently squeezed his hands. "I...I'm sorry if...if I made you feel like I don't...it's just...I...I don't even know myself how I'll react to different things...I can't...I couldn't live with myself if...if I hurt you..." 

"Shh...babe..." Sam murmured, briefly touching his cheeks before he pulled him close and cradled him tightly against his chest. "I know. That's why I only now said something, I know you need time. We still don't have to rush with anything, I just felt I needed to say all that out loud, that's all." 

"I love you...Sam I love you so much..." He mumbled brokenly as he clung to the taller man and buried his face against his broad chest.

"Love you too Rü." Sam whispered back, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his head as he just kept holding him and soothingly rubbing his back. After a while though, he suddenly pulled away a little and cupped his face, making him look up at him. "Trust me?" He whispered so quietly it was barely audible but he heard it anyway and nodded slowly, making Sam smile as he caressed his stubbly cheek with a thumb. And when Sam started leaning in he closed his eyes almost instinctively, for the first time in weeks not feeling unsure or scared.

There were sparks when their lips met but neither of them could tell if it was just their imagination or really caused by him and he didn't even care when he felt Sam smile into the sweet kiss. They were just brushing their lips together but to him it was the best kiss in his entire life, fuelled by so much love and trust that he felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

He fell in love with Sam all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed and pouted at his phone. He had been at the hospital for a routine check he now had once a week, that had been the only way they had let him go home already. He had finished earlier than planned though and now he was bored while he waited for Sam to come pick him up

It was just his luck that his phone had ran out of battery.

He sighed again as he slumped down on a bench outside the hospital, staring to absentmindedly fiddle with the phone as he stared up at the sky. He was glad that it was a sunny day. Weather had become a bigger issue in his daily life now as the cloudier it was the more he had to focus on keeping his powers in control. Rainy days were a bitch though, he couldn’t step outside at all without small strings of pure electricity sparking from his body.

His eyes suddenly widened as an idea struck him. He turned to stare at his phone again, seeming to study it carefully before he quickly looked around to make sure no one was near. Then he bit his lip and focused, making a lightly charged spark of electricity from his fingers and aimed it at his phone. And to his great delight his idea actually worked and he beamed as the phone started up.

He wasted no time quickly dialling Sam’s number.

“Hey babe, why are you cal-“

“Sam! Sam I did it, it worked! I had ran out of battery, you see they let me out earlier and I came outside and I was feeling lazy and didn’t want to go back in to call you but I managed to charge my phone by myself!” He squealed excitedly as soon as Sam picked up.

“What? What worked, what did you do?”

“I recharged my phone! All by myself! It was easy really, all I had to do is make a low voltage spark.”

“…uhuh…” Sam sounded thoughtful on the other end and when he didn’t speak for a moment he got a little nervous.

“I-I mean…it’s not like…I’ll do it again, not unless I really have to…” He stuttered but then Sam suddenly chuckled.

“What, and pay for electricity again? Do you know how much we’d save if you just powered everything?”

Now it was his turn to go quiet.

“Babe, that was a joke…Look I’m sor-” Sam started to say but then he burst into hysterical giggling. 

“Ahahahaha you don’t think…hehehe that we might…hah, get into trouble if I did that?” He manages to say between giggling and from that moment Sam knows they had gotten past the hardest part. Everything was going to be alright and he smiles as he replies.

“Well what could they do, wrap you in rubber to stop you?"


	4. Chapter 4

He vaguely feels some kind of tingling on his chest, though he's still too deep asleep to really wonder any further what it could be, it feels nice and he can distantly hear himself let out a pleasured sigh as that tingling moves further down his body. After a while he's sure he must be dreaming still as a mental image of Sam hovering above him enters his mind and he allows it, a little wet dream never hurt anyone and he is only human, still, after all.

He imagines Sam touching his sides and stomach and thighs, just like he used to before. He lets out a soft moan as the Sam in his dream starts planting wet sloppy kisses down his body, just the way he likes it and he reaches out his hands to tangle his long fingers in Sam's gorgeous dark hair, encouraging him to go lower and Sam is only eager to please. He moans louder when he feels that hot mouth attach to the base of his weeping cock and he shivers as that talented tongue lazily licks up his lenght.

That seems to stir him up a little though, and he frowns as the haziness of the dream subsides and he realises that there really is a familiar weight on top of him and that his cock feels like it's on fire.

With a groan he forces his eyes open, blinking sleepily for a moment and then his eyes meet a pair of baby blue's staring up at him from between his legs and his eyes go wide when he sees that Sam actually does have his cock in his mouth.

"S-Sam? Wh-what are you...why...wha..."

"You were moaning in your sleep babe and I woke up with this poking against my back..." Sam chuckles low after he let the tip of his cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop. "I just couldn't resist...it's been so long Rü."

He swallows hard as he watches Sam pout and bat his eyes, looking utterly sinful.

"B-but...Sam something could have...I could have...what if-"

"Shh babe..." Sam shushes him and slowly crawls up his body, only now making him notice that Sam is completely naked and just as hard. Sam claims his lips in a sweet kiss, though he can taste his own precome in his mouth and that almost makes him loose it and Sam must know it too since he smirks against his lips. "Babe nothing happened. Sweetheart it's been long enough. We both need this, you can't deny that." Sam whispers gently when he pulls away and he can only stare up into those beautiful pale blue eyes, seeing so much love and trust and want in them that he can't help his own eyes from watering.

"O-okay...if...if you're really sure..." He stutters and nervously bites his lip. It had been almost two months since the last time they had made love, he had known for a while that it's been too long but his fear of hurting Sam had been stronger than his lust. Now though, his mind was still hazy from sleep and the throbbing between his legs and Sam's eyes won.

Sam just smiles at him and nudges their noses together before starting to plant gentle kisses down his neck.

"Do you want me babe?" Sam murmurs suddenly against his adam's apple and he can't help the whimper that escapes his lips.

"G-gods...yes...Sam I want you so much...I need you...please..."

"Hmmm...I'm glad to hear that. And...I have a confession to make..." Sam purrs as he makes his way lower, suckling on his collar bone before giving his hard nipple a teasing lick.

"Uhhh...wha-what confession Sammy?" He asks in a shaky moan and swallows hard when Sam lifts himself up a little and stares down at him wickedly while licking his lips. Then he leans down and gives his earlobe a soft bite before whispering.

"I already prepped myself...I'm all ready for you babe...I want to ride you so good, make you come so hard...would you like that sweetheart?"

He doesn't even need to answer that as his whole body shudders as he lets out a shaky moan, Sam's words going straight to his cock, making it twitch painfully.

"Hmm is that a yes babe?" Sam asks amused as he pulls away again.

"Y-yes..."

"Hmmm..." Sam hums thoughtfully, briefly playing with his chesthair before he kisses him sloppily. "I want to try something else too but I'll tell you that later...just trust me?"

He can only nod but that's enough for Sam and he leans down to kiss him once more, this time deeply and it leaves him panting when they pull apart again. Then suddenly Sam wraps his fingers around his arousal and he actually cries out, his back arching almost wildly off the bed as Sam gently begins to stroke him.

"Hmmm that good babe?" Sam murmurs as he leans down to suckle on his throat, his free hand moving up to tease his nipple.

"Yes...oh gods yes Sam...I've missed this, missed you...please..." He practically begs, far too gone to even notice the thin strings of electricity already escaping from his body. 

But Sam isn't worried, this is exactly what he wants and he smirks as he kisses him hard while positioning himself over him and they both gasp into the kiss when Sam guides his cock against his own entrance and slowly sinks down on it.

"Ohfuck...fuck babe you feel so good...mmmm Rü I love you..." Sam murmurs against his lips when he's all the way inside, the tight hotness making his head spin and he can't quite stop his hips from bucking up, making them both moan. But when Sam's moan turns into a cry, his eyes snap open, only then noticing the sparks coming from his body.

"S-Sam?! Sam get up!" He gasps and tries to nudge the taller man away but that only seems to make Sam press more against him and he shushes him with another fierce kiss.

"Shh baby don't worry, you're not hurting me...haven't you noticed? They're purple...they've always turned purple when we've kissed..."

"I..wha...r-really?" He looks up at Sam, his eyes wide in surprise. "A-are you sure? It's not hurting you at all?"

"Hmm yes I'm sure...on the contrary...it always makes me feel, I don't know...hornier...it feels amazing baby so please...let go...I want you to touch me and I want you to use it on me..."

Sam has that look in his eyes again and he just can't say no. Carefully he cups Sam's face and even more carefully, he focuses on his hands, creating a very low charged current, the whole time keeping a close eye on Sam to be sure not even a flash of pain crosses his beautiful pale blue eyes. And instead he's amazed by what he sees.

Sam's eyes cloud and flutter a little but he never breaks the eye contact as the intense shivers run through his body, making his skin tingle and get goosebumps.

"Oh god Rü...Rü babe don't stop...please...oh god that feels so good..." Sam moans as he finally let's his eyes squeeze shut when the shivers just keep coursing through his body and he drops his head down, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Baby please...more..."

Suddenly he rolls them over, taking control and changing everything. He was still inside the younger man but it wasn't about him anymore and it wasn't about them. To him it was all about Sam now. He had gone through hell because of the accident but it had been just as hard for Sam, if not even harder and yet he was still here. Sam still loved him and trusted him and wanted him.

He knew he didn't have to repay him, he knew he didn't have to make up for anything. But he wanted anyway and if he really could use his powers to pleasure his boyfriend...well he didn't want to do anything else but that.

"Rü why did you...oh...oh babe!" Sam tries to protest, even attempting to pout but when he runs his hands down his muscular body, letting the current that's still flowing from his hands to get a little stronger, Sam can only cry out again.

And then he leans down, capturing Sam's mouth in a passionate kiss, pouring everything he has into that kiss, both his feelings and his powers, growing more and more confident and at ease with them when Sam clearly is not in any kind of pain.

"Babe...baby oh god please fuck me...Rüdiger I need you so bad please...move...and don't stop touching me...oh baby please..." Sam begs shamelessly when he pulls away a little, and there really is nothing he wouldn't give the other man right now. He has never seen Sam like this, never heard him sound so desperate and look so helpless.

With new found determination, he slowly wraps his other hand around Sam's neglected cock and gives it a few slow tugs before he lets the electricity flow from his hand again and Sam actually howls. He can feel his whole body tensing underneath him, feel all those impressive muscles flexing and trembling from pure pleasure and satisfied with that he finally starts moving, gently rolling his hips at first but quickly he settles for a steady rhythm, trying out a few angles before he finds that soft spot inside the taller man he'd been looking for.

Then he leans flushed against Sam, cupping his face again with his free hand, the other busy pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. He knows either of them won't last long so with his last efforts he starts whispering sweet nothings and endless I love yous next to his ear and when Sam suddenly comes hard, screaming his name over and over again, he feels he can finally let go of the last pieces of insecurity and self doubt and fear.

He finally accepts his new self.

And with a one last whispered I love you he reaches his climax too, moaning Sam's name and clinging to him tightly as his body shudders as he releases his seed deep inside the younger man.

It takes them both a long while to recover, for a moment he's sure Sam is actually passed out but he's not too worried as he can feel his chest moving under him rapidly with his breathing. 

"Oh my...god...that...that was...I can't even...babe you're amazing..." Sam eventually manages to pant and he can only chuckle softly as he lazily snuggles into a more comfortable position on top of Sam.

"No I'm serious...I don't think I've ever come that hard...hmmmm..." Sam continues, his breathing still a little heavy as he happily wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his messy hair. "I love you."

"I love you too...thank you..." He murmurs softly and lifts his head up enough to look up at Sam.

"Hmm? Why are you thanking me? If anything I should be thanking you silly." Sam laughs low and pushes a few stray strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"For everything really...I...I couldn't have done any of this without you...without you...I probably would have given up on everything long ago...thank you for loving me." He says honestly and effectively shuts up any protest Sam might have by leaning in and kissing him lovingly, showing him just how thankful he is.

Neither of them doesn't quite mind the second round the kiss starts when it grows more passionate.


End file.
